1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display-panel-drive apparatus that drives a display panel.
2. Related Art
A display-panel-drive apparatus comprising a drive unit that drives the display panel, and a control unit that outputs a control signal to the drive unit is known. With this kind of display-panel-drive apparatus, a specified drive pulse is supplied to the display panel by performing ON/OFF control of the switching element located in the drive unit based on a control signal from the control unit.
However, due to the mounting conditions, the drive unit and control unit may be constructed using separate boards, and in that case it is necessary to send control signals between the boards via a removable connector. Also, when sending control signals via the connector, it is not possible to give a proper control signal to the drive unit when the connector is disconnected, so there is a possibility of an abnormal display state or damage to the drive unit.